<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O, dies luxit, fortes gentes by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199948">O, dies luxit, fortes gentes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [611]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AS Monaco, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Men Crying, Sleeping Together, Tears, also contains silent refs to el famoso 5-1, no in fact idc about Monaco i just want Niko to be safe and happy, the pain is strong, whatever...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce que la lumière finit toujours par revenir, s'il faut juste attendre le lever du soleil...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [611]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O, dies luxit, fortes gentes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">O, dies luxit, fortes gentes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Wissam ne savait pas si c’était une bonne chose de passer ses nuits loin de chez lui, le bras autour de la taille de son entraîneur, à Monaco en tout cas. Il n’avait pas d’excuse en principauté, c’était d’ailleurs pourquoi il n’en parlait avec personne dans l’équipe, pour ne pas avoir à justifier le fait d’être titulaire. Il ne veut pas être considérer comme le préféré ou peu importe quoi, ce n’est pas ce qu’il est, et il ne le sera jamais. C’est une décision mutuelle de rester silencieux à ce sujet, eux-mêmes n’en parlent pas dans les faits, comme s’il venait juste dormir avec lui, parce que sa maison serait occupée pendant des réparations. Ils n’ont pas l’impression d’être autre chose que des collègues de travail parce qu’ils ne partagent pas leurs émotions, Wissam sait autant de choses sur Niko que Niko en sait sur lui. Rien. Le professionnel est privé, privé est le professionnel. Wissam passe la soirée dans ses bras en essayant de comprendre pourquoi ce n’est pas si facile d’être lui, et la nuit c’est à son tour de le tenir contre lui. Ce n’est pas énorme mais il s’en suffit. Il s’est juré de ne rien révéler pour ne pas aggraver la saison, et c’est ce qu’il fera.</p><p> </p><p>Alors les soirs de déplacement, Wissam risque gros en se rendant dans la chambre de leur coach, mais pour une fois il n’a pas à traverser la ville pour le faire, seulement un couloir austère où les pénombres lui crient d’arrêter ça. Pour le Bien du Jeu. Foutaises. Cette fois c’est le destin qui lui crie qu’il a le droit, alors il se l’autorise sans remords, parce qu’il le mérite. Perdre fait partie du jeu, prendre quatre buts en une mi-temps ? Négligeable. Wissam essaie de tout oublier en fermant la porte derrière lui, pouvant finalement se reposer (au moins physiquement) près de celui qu’il aime. En tout cas, il pense que c’est de l’amour, il ne peut pas vraiment être sûr de grand-chose avec Niko, le peu qu’ils échangent ne lui en apprend pas suffisamment sur ce qu’il peut ressentir de son côté. Mais il ne désespère pas, un jour il saura comment se placer par rapport à lui.</p><p> </p><p>Wissam ouvre difficilement les yeux, il fait encore nuit, et ce n’est pas dans ses habitudes de se réveiller aussi tôt… Il se frotte les paupières rapidement avant de se rendre compte que la place dans le lit à côté de lui est inoccupée mais encore chaude. Wissam sent une légère appréhension prendre place en lui, sous la forme d’un poids sur son estomac, il s’échappe de la couverture pour vérifier où peut être passé Niko, en espérant qu’il n’ait pas dormi pendant quelque chose de grave… Rien sur le balcon malgré le vent passant dans les rideaux, la porte-fenêtre ouverte, il s’empresse de la refermer, il ne fait pas si chaud que ça pour l’amour de Dieu. Son regard se pose directement sur la salle de bain maintenant, il n’y a pas beaucoup d’endroits où une personne peut se cacher dans ce genre de chambre, malgré les efforts. Une lumière s’en échappe sous la porte, et il est sûr qu’elle n’était pas allumée quand il a fermé les yeux pour la dernière fois. Il essaye de l’ouvrir mais sans succès, verrouillée de l’intérieur. Bordel il veut juste dormir…</p><p> </p><p>‘’Are you okay coach ?’’</p><p>‘’I—I’m okay… J-just give me a minute…’’ Bien sûr. Wissam lève les yeux au ciel en espérant une aide pour ce qu’il va devoir dire au cours des prochaines minutes, il ne pensait pas devoir réconforter son coach un jour</p><p>‘’It’s about the defeat, right ? It shouldn’t hurt like that but it does, ugh ?’’</p><p>‘’Hell yeah…’’</p><p>‘’We both went through shit, far worse shit Niko, just give yourself some time, it will get better.’’</p><p>‘’Wissam—‘’ Son cœur se brise dans sa poitrine quand il entend sa voix craquer à peine son prénom prononcé, ‘’I don’t want to lose my job again…’’</p><p>‘’Oh… You won’t lose it, I promise. I will fight for you until I can’t breathe, even if everyone’s against you, against us, I will be there. Nobody will ever hurt you again, I don’t care about the fucking result, I just want you and the team to be happy.’’</p><p>‘’It’s just not that simple !’’</p><p>‘’I know… But I’m here, right ? Was someone there for you last year, at least ? Did someone even stand by your side ?’’</p><p>‘’No…’’</p><p>‘’Then it’s better. We’re together in this mess, and <em>I’m not letting you down</em>, I promise.’’</p><p> </p><p>La porte s’ouvre et avant qu’il n’ait le temps de réfléchir à ses futurs mots, des bras s’enroulent autour de son cou et l’entraînent dans un embrassade où il peut sentir des larmes chaudes glisser dans son cou. Wissam laisse son nez s’enterrer dans le creux du cou de Niko alors que sa main se perd dans ses cheveux en essayant de le réconforter, son autre bras autour de sa taille pour le tenir plus près, pour lui fournir plus de son contact, plus de sa chaleur. Il est là. Il ne part pas. Jamais. Ce n’est pas une défaite de plus qui va briser tout ce qu’ils peuvent essayer de construire, que ce soit sur les terrains ou en dehors, ce n’est pas une défaite in fortuite qui va saloper tous ses espoirs et laisser toute chance de réussite s’embraser, ce n’est pas une défaite misérable qui va ruiner une saison entière. Wissam ne le laissera pas désespérer, parce que tant qu’il sera là, il a promis d’être celui qu’il faut, que ce soit par les mots ou par les gestes. Il ne veut pas se cacher derrière tout ça, derrière tout ce qu’il sait du peu de fois où Niko lui a parlé d’avant, il veut affronter le passé pour rendre le futur un peu meilleur. Peu importe le temps, il se doit d’y arriver.</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>